The present disclosure generally relates to optical packages incorporating semiconductor lasers and complementary optical components to be optically-aligned with the semiconductor laser. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods for tailoring the temperature-dependent alignment of optical packages that include, inter alia, a semiconductor laser and a second harmonic generation (SHG) crystal or another type of wavelength conversion device.
Short wavelength light sources can be formed by combining a single-wavelength semiconductor laser, such as an infrared or near-infrared distributed feedback (DFB) laser, distributed Bragg reflector (DBR) laser, or Fabry-Perot laser, with a light wavelength conversion device, such as a second or third harmonic generation crystal. Typically, the crystal is used to generate higher harmonic waves of the fundamental laser signal. To do so, the lasing wavelength is preferably tuned to the spectral center of the wavelength converting crystal and the output of the laser is optically-aligned with the waveguide portion of the crystal at the input face of the crystal.